According to the prior art, in manual shift transmissions of passenger cars the oiling of axial stops on components fixed on a shaft, provided for loose wheels arranged on the shaft, for example synchronizing elements of synchronizers, takes place by oil being splashed up from the immersion sump, and for this purpose oil collection pockets are formed in one of the partners (i.e. in the loose wheel or in the component fixed on the shaft) so that oil is transported inward to the site of the bearing.
When a gear is engaged, by virtue of the system the axial stops of the loose wheel associated with the gear are damaged by fretting corrosion caused by microscopic movements of the partners involved. In this context it has been found that an adequate oil supply minimizes the fretting corrosion and therefore improves the wear behavior.
DE 198 22 904 C2 describes a method for applying a lubricant layer on a tribologically stressed surface of a stop disk, and a corresponding stop disk, such that at least under load conditions the lubricant layer contains boric acid. To produce it, the stop disk to be coated is placed in a reactor, the reactor is evacuated and a process gas is then introduced which contains boron, nitrogen and/or carbon at least in compound form, or which releases the corresponding element under process conditions and which penetrates into the area of the object's surface, in particular by diffusion.
To produce an intermediate layer containing boron and oxygen, a second pre-material containing boron at least in compound form, which releases the boron under process conditions, and a first pre-material containing oxygen at least in compound form, which releases the oxygen under process conditions, are introduced in the gas phase to be precipitated. According to DE 198 22 904 C2, at the latest during use the boron and oxygen of the intermediate layer are at least partially transformed, in the area of freely accessible surfaces and with the help of hydrogen, into boric acid which acts as a dry lubricant.
From EP 0476395 B1 a stop disk arrangement for planetary gearwheels on a planetary gear carrier is known, with stop disks having recesses arranged in pairs next to one another, of which at least the inner stop disks are formed as perforated steel disks held without being rotationally fixed and the outer stop disks are formed as bronze-clad disks provided with recesses at their openings for the planetary gear bolts, which overlap the ramps and recesses in the planetary gear carrier directed toward the sun gear opening of the planetary gear carrier and form lubricant collection pockets. In this known stop disk arrangement, the outer stop disks are held in a rotationally fixed manner on the planetary carrier and have a circular curve shaped lateral edge which approximately follows the sun gear opening.